Biomass can be used to make one or more biochemical such as ethanol, butanol, and the like. Biomass can be pretreated to provide monosaccharides, which can be converted to one or more biochemicals by an organism such as yeast via fermentation.
Recovering and using residual components from the pretreated biomass can be economically desirable. There is a continuing need to efficiently recover residual components from pretreated biomass such as pretreated biomass used in an ethanol biorefinery.